Kami no Ishi
by TheMaskedShinobi
Summary: Des dizaines d'années après l'ère de Naruto, les pierres divines de la légende du Rikudo Sennin sont trouvées. Tatsu doit tout faire pour contrôler sa pierre de feu, afin de retrouvé son frère disparu... OC Personnage du manga


_Dans la forêt du village caché de Konoha_

Un jeune garçon âgé de douze ans se baladait dans la forêt. Il s'appelle Tatsu, Unmei Tatsu. Une marque noire de forme triangulaire est visible sur chacune de ses deux joues. Il a les cheveux noirs et mi-longs, les yeux bleus. Il est légèrement plus grand que la normale et à un physique sans caractéristiques particulières, un physique d'adolescent.  
Il vit un objet briller légèrement incrusté dans le sol, c'était une pierre, un pierre ronde de couleur rouge. Tatsu prit cette dernière et la contempla objectivement quelques secondes. Puis, il se rendit alors compte sa taille lui était familière : il avait un bracelet avec un trou du même diamètre que cette pierre. Il s'en rendit compte rapidement, car il portait ce bracelet au bras gauche, qu'un vieux homme lui avait donné un jour alors qu'il se baladait, tout comme ce jour-même. Il eu alors l'idée d'insérer la pierre dans le creux du bracelet.

Soudain, l'apparence de Tatsu changea. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, ses marques sur les joues étaient devenues rouges également.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive.. ? J'ai chaud ! », s'écria le jeune homme.

Il agita son bras gauche de sa poitrine vers l'extérieur, lorsqu'un jeu de flamme apparu.

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! Au feu ! Au feu ! Ça brûûûle !... Ah... En fait, non. Ça ne brûle même pas..QUOI ? Pourquoi ça ne me brûle pas ? C'est quoi ce bordeeeeel... ! », ajouta t-il avec un air simplet.

"Il faut que j'aille montrer ça à grand-père, il saura peut-être ce qu'il m'arrive..! Enfin, j'espère !"

Tatsu courrait dans la forêt vers sa bâtisse. C'est à la limite entre la forêt et le village en lui même que son ascendant vivait. Il arriva chez son grand-père rapidement, mais toujours en flammes..

« Grand-père ! Regarde ! Je brûle, j'ai les cheveux rouges, je n'ai pas chaud, j'ai couru pour te voir, tu sais peut-être quelque chose hein ! Dis moi.. ! », débita le jeune à toute vitesse.

« Tatsu ! Calme toi voyons.. ! », ajouta le vieux sans grande inquiétude.

« Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors que je suis en flammes ? », s'exclama le garçon.

« C'est vrai... Aurais-tu trouvé une pierre.. ? Et l'aurais tu mise dans ton bracelet.. ? »

« Hey, mais, comment tu sais ça.. ? », dit le jeune, surpris.

« Je vois, la prophétie s'est réalisée... », murmura le vieil homme

« Une prophétie ? De quoi parles-tu, grand-père Mirai ? »

Mirai s'approcha de Tatsu, le contempla quelques secondes, puis, il appuya sur une partie du bracelet : c'était une petit forme triangulaire, placée le plus vers le bas du bracelet. Il y eu alors un petit bruit, puis le vieil homme enleva la pierre du bracelet. Tatsu repris alors rapidement son apparence.

« Comment savais tu ce qu'il fallait faire pour que je redevienne normal, grand-père ? »

« Je connais ce bracelet depuis que je suis gamin, je l'ai analysé des journées entières.. »

« Comment pourrais tu avoir fait ça alors qu'un vieil homme que j'ai croisé il y a quelques mois me l'a donné ? », questionna le jeune.

« Alors, si c'est cela, ce vieil homme ne peut-être que mon frère... »

« Ton frère.. ? »

Mirai se rappelait tous les bons moments passés quand il était jeune avec son frère.  
Son frère est parti à l'âge de 15 ans, dans le but d'explorer le monde. Pour lui porter bonne chance, Mirai lui avait donné le bracelet qu'il avait trouvé des années plus tôt. Les deux tenaient beaucoup à ce bracelet, autant qu'à leur propre vie !

« Si il te l'a donné, c'est que tu dois accomplir un grand changement, telle était la prophétie que mon grand frère me disait : la prophétie du Rikudo Sennin. Mais, je n'en sais pas plus. En tout cas, ce changement doit-être du bon côté... »

« Du « bon côté » ?», questionna Tatsu.

« Du côté du bien.. Le mieux placé pour t'en parler et apprendre à te servir de cette pierre, c'est Kampa-Sensei. »

« Kampa-Sensei ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Le vieux regardait s'éloigner son petit fils, il songeait :

« Fais bien attention...Tatsu... »

Kampa Hatake est un maître dans l'art du combat. Il a entraîné Tatsu de manière non approfondie étant jeune. Il réside non loin de Tatsu et son grand-père.  
Après avoir couru à toute vitesse quelques minutes, Tatsu s'arrêta devant un petit temple. Devant celui-ci se trouvait un homme. Il était grand, avait les cheveux noirs et longs. Il portait un kimono noir, avec une ceinture rouge, signe de puissance absolue dans l'art du combat. Tatsu s'écria alors :

« Kampa-Sensei ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Oh, Tatsu, ça faisait longtemps.. ! »

Tatsu leva son bras en positionnant son bracelet au niveau de son visage. Le creux pour disposer la pierre était au niveau de son œil gauche. Il inséra la pierre dans son bracelet, puis comme quelques minutes avant se transforma en « Homme enflammé ».

« Oooh, je vois, on a du travail... ,murmura le Sensei. Beaucoup de travail.. »


End file.
